The Sound of Madness
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: Au début il n'avait fait ça que pour énerver le Docteur, puis c'était devenu un appel à l'aide. Un appel dont il n'avait pas conscience. Post Last Of The Time Lords. Canon divergence.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who est la propriété de la BBC.

**The sound of madness**

Naïvement il avait pensé que les coups cesseraient une fois l'autre Seigneur du Temps calmé, une fois la rage de la défaite retombée, mais ils continuaient à pleuvoir, inlassablement, avec toujours le même rythme de quatre.

Pied cognant contre le mur, poing heurtant la porte. Gestes répétés sans fin.

Un instant il envisagea d'envoyer la cellule au fin fond du Tardis pour ne plus l'entendre, mais se connaissant il aurait activé le système de vidéo surveillance, et cela serait revenu au même, il aurait continué à entendre.

Il pensa ensuite à administrer un puissant sédatif pour endormir son homologue, mais cette idée le répugna, il était le Docteur, il était sensé aider les autres, pas les droguer dès qu'ils posaient problème.

Mais quand même, trois jours que cela durait, trois jours qu'il avait inversé le paradoxe et dit au revoir à Martha, trois jours que son vaisseau était transformé en prison spatial.

Oh certes, au départ il avait bien essayé d'établir un dialogue avec le Maître, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et il avait préféré l'isoler un peu, pensant qu'un peu de solitude le ferait réfléchir sur ses actes.

Il avait donc demander au Tardis de générer une nouvelle salle – une cellule ultra-sécurisée avec des murs matelassés – et y avait enfermé l'ancien premier ministre après lui avoir pris tout ce avec quoi il était susceptible de se blesser : ses chaussures, sa cravate, sa ceinture, même le stylo qui était dans sa poche.

Évidemment cela s'était révélé infructueux, très infructueux.

Le Tardis émit un bruit de protestation, en passant près de la console il y posa une main qui se voulait compatissante.

-Il ne fera pas ça éternellement...Enfin j'espère.

Sa santé mentale n'y survivrait pas aussi longtemps, un Seigneur du Temps avait besoin de peu de sommeille mais il fallait bien qu'il se repose de temps en temps.

Peut-être devrait-il sortir prendre un bon bol d'air frais, se changer les idées, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Mais qui sait dans quel état il risquait de retrouver le Tardis en faisant ça, si c'était pour rentrer et se rendre compte que son vaisseau était devenu une réplique du Titanic...

Le Maître était enfermé mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il devait tout de même s'en méfier.

Au lieu de l'emmener vers la sortie, ses pieds l'entraînèrent dans les coursives du Tardis, lui faisant traverser machinalement le dédale de couloirs.

Avec prudence il ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'un double tour de clef. Son homologue Seigneur du Temps était assis un coin de la pièce, se balançant d'avant en arrière et tapant les qui quatre coups qui le caractérisait.

Le Docteur toussota pour signaler sa présence.

-Je suis là.

Le Maître releva la tête et croisa son regard, il y avait une telle folie dans ses yeux que le sauveur de la terre s'en trouva mal à l'aise.

-Je sais.  
>-Tu veux parler ?<p>

L'ancien ministre déchu éclata de rire et se mit à se balancer plus vite.

-Docteur, Docteur, Docteur, Docteur, l'homme qui rend les gens meilleur. Tu pense pouvoir me réparer comme si j'étais une horloge brisée ?

-Écoute...

-Non toi écoute !

Le Maître se releva en bondissant sur ses pieds et avança vers son ancien camarade, le docteur recula instinctivement, il aurait peut-être du attendre encore un peu...

-Tu ne vas pas te servir de moi pour déculpabiliser et te donner bonne conscience.

-Je veux juste t'aider ! tenta de se justifier le Docteur qui voyait le Maître tournait autour de lui comme un chat autour de sa proie.

-Non tu te sens responsable de la destruction de notre planète, tu t'en veux d'apporter la mort partout où ton Tardis s'arrête. A part toi je suis tout ce qui reste de Gallifrey alors tu te dis qu'en parvenant à guérir le seul autre Seigneur du Temps qui reste, le poids dans ta poitrine sera moins lourd. Ce n'est pas ma guérison que tu veux, mais ma tienne ! Si veux côtoyé quelqu'un qui te voit comme le Sauveur, trouve-toi une autre catin de la Terre mais ne t'attend pas à ce que j'en fasse autant.

-Ne parle pas de mes amies en ces termes.

-Elles étaient quoi alors ? Ouvre un peu les yeux Docteur, les deux voulaient aller dans ton pantalon, Rose te dévorait littéralement du regard, je l'ai vu sur les vidéos de surveillance où vous apparaissez, et cette chère Martha a chanté tes louanges pendant un an. Mais toi tu voulais juste t'amuser un peu, te changer les idées. Tu sais quoi, toi et moi nous sommes pareil, la seule différence c'est que toi tu n'admettras jamais que tu te sert d'eux.

-Arrête.

-Ça fait quoi de leur briser le cœur ? Elle réagissent comment quand tu les abandonnes dans un autre univers ou lorsque tu choisis l'homme qui a brisé leur famille ? Alors Docteur, Martha a dit quoi en apprenant que tu me faisais passer avant elle ?

-Tais-toi ! Juste...Tais-toi.

Le Docteur su que son prisonnier avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait en voyant celui-ci le regarder d'un air victorieux, les lèvres tordues en un demi rictus. Il n'aurait pas du répondre à la provocation, il aurait du rester de marbre, mais il était à bout, son rajeunissement accéléré l'avait épuisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et il y avait les coups constants du Maître qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Il lança un regard noir à son homologue Seigneur du Temps qui avait repris son tapotement, regard qui ne lui échappa pas.

-C'est énervant n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant tu ne l'entend que depuis soixante-douze heures.

-Et si tu arrêtais ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Le Docteur hésita entre se frapper la tête contre les murs ou en faire autant avec celle du Maître. Non il fallait mieux plutôt sortir d'ici.

Minutieusement il réactiva le verrouillage de la cellule et retourna dans la salle de commande, il avait impérativement besoin de se changer les idées.

Il fit atterrir le Tardis sur une planète choisie aléatoirement dans la banque de données de l'ordinateur de bord et, avec d'infinies précautions activa le système de sécurité de son vaisseau, bloquant chaque porte avec une question dont il était logiquement le seul à connaître la réponse.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si le Maître avait réellement décidé de s'échapper, cela ne suffira pas à l'empêcher, mais ça aurait le moins le mérite de le retenir.

* * *

><p>Ce silence l'agaçait, enfin silence, c'était une façon de parler, les tambours ne disparaissaient jamais totalement, ils étaient toujours là, plus ou moins forts, battants avec plus ou moins d'intensité.<p>

Il détestait le calme, le silence, il détestait rester inactif, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son crâne, volant dans tous les sens.

Ce satané Docteur, il ne perdait rien pour attendre, il allait mettre en place le plan le plus ingénieux qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, si ingénieux qu'il allait reléguer le plan Saxon au rang de farce.

Ce satané Docteur qui refusait de mettre les pieds dehors tant qu'il était là. Le Maître jubilait devoir la santé mentale de son rival se détériorier, se fissurer jusqu'à voler en éclat. Bientôt ce Tardis allait transporter deux fous, deux vieux Seigneur du Temps fous.

Le renégat éclata de rire.

En parlant du Docteur...Sa présence était moins intense. Oh il était toujours là, il pouvait le sentir, mais son aura était comme brouillé.

Bon sang! Il s'ennuyait, il continuait bien à taper de toutes ses forces contre la porte, mais ça ne l'amusait plus. Il allait finir par mourir d'ennuis, c'était déjà arrivé que l'ennui provoque une regénération ?

Vingt-quatre heures depuis la dernière visite de l'hôte des lieux. Dire que moins d'une semaine plus tôt il régnait sur la terre, il inspirait la peur et l'effroi.

Et maintenant, il était là, ridicule, coincé dans cette cellule.

Il s'ennuyait, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il aimait déjà entendre le son de sa voix mais il appréciait encore plus d'avoir un public. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il était pareil, à croire que c'était pour quelque chose contenu dans les gènes des Seigneurs du Temps ou dans leur éducation.

Trois jours. Il pouvait entendre le sang battre à ses tempes, c'était désagréable.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait déjà désigné le Docteur de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, dans toute les langues possibles et imaginables, et en plus de neuf cent ans il s'était constitué un sacré répertoire.

Il avait envoyé le Docteur faire un câlin à un Dalek, embrasser les fesses d'un Slitheen, se faire améliorer par un Cyberman – prétextant qu'il serait moins barbant comme ça –, aucune de ses provocations n'avait fonctionné.

Il n'avait plus de voix à force de crier, alors il avait recommencé à taper.

Sans s'en rendre compte le Maître s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce qu'il trouvait de plus en plus exiguë, tapotant machinalement sur sa cuisse dans un rythme de quatre.

Le volume des tambours avait augmenté, comme pour le punir d'être encore là. Cela faisait sept jour déjà qu'il aurait du s'enfuir, il devrait déjà être loin d'ici, que faisait-il encore là ?

Il y avait un Dalek dans la pièce, il était coincé dans la même pièce que l'une de ses machines à tuer. Sa voix était brisée, il avait appelé le Docteur de toute la force de son esprit, lui hurlant de le laisser sortir. L'autre Seigneur du Temps ne s'étant pas manifesté, il avait fermé les yeux dans l'attente du coup de laser fatal, puis il s'était rendu compte que le Dalek n'existait que dans son esprit.

Mais c'était trop tard, les souvenirs étaient revenus. Odeur atroce, horrible, de chair brûlée et de métal fondu, les flashs lumineux des régénérations avortées, la cendre et la poussière qui tombait comme si il en neigeait, les corps chutant sur le sol, le brouhaha assourdissant, le bruit des explosions, les cris, et les tambours...

Il colla ses mains sur ses tempes, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Sa gorge était sèche, il avait soif. Dix jours que le Docteur était venu, en tant que Seigneur du Temps il avait une conscience parfaite du temps qui passait, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Il voulait de l'eau, mais de rage il avait renversé le réservoir sur le sol au moment de son enfermement.

La soif, la faim, le sommeille, les Seigneurs du temps étaient résistants à tous ça, ils n'étaient pas épargnés.

Les tambours battaient de plus en plus fort, ses pensées devenaient incohérentes, il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir.

Un mince filet d'eau coulait sur le sol. Il devait boire. Il bascula à quatre pattes et commença à laper le précieux liquide.

Cela n'avait pas calmé les tambours et ça n'avait même pas eu le mérite d'apaiser complètement sa soif.

Il devait sortir de là. Il recommença à taper de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Au début il n'avait fait ça que pour énerver le Docteur, puis c'était devenu un appel à l'aide. Un appel dont il n'avait pas conscience.

Que faisait-il là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Qui était-il ? Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Les tambours étaient trop forts.

Le Dalek continuait de le fixer de son œil unique.

Il devait partir d'ici, il devait partir d'ici, il devait partir d'ici, il devait partir d'ici.

Une douleur fulgurante obligea le Maître à s'asseoir, le bruit dans sa tête ça faisait si mal. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, les mains sur les oreilles comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre les tambours. Mais c'était inutile, ils étaient de plus en plus forts, s'imprimant au fer rouge dans son esprit.

_Sang, sang, sang, sang._

Sa tête...Il avait mal, si mal. Le Maître se griffa le visage, s'arrachant la peau jusqu'au sang. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, les tambours chantaient toujours. Ils scandaient l'appel du sang.

_Docteur, docteur, docteur, docteur._

Il se traîna en avançant à quatre pattes jusqu'à la cloison la plus proche et s'y cogna la tête de toute ses forces mais les murs capitonnés amortissaient les coups. Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à gratter la mousse protectrice avec l'énergie du désespoir afin de l'arracher.

Le bruit sourd qui résonnait dans sa boite crânienne rendait ses pensées confuses.

Son front heurta le mur une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Le Maître sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux se déverser sur son visage.

Les tambours réclamaient leur lot de destruction.

_Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer._

* * *

><p>Le docteur franchit la porte du Tardis soutenu par Jack, sa jambe gauche était boursouflée et avait pris une inquiétante couleur violette. Il avait des difficultés à se maintenir debout sans aide.<p>

De tous les temps et lieux possibles son fidèle vaisseau avait choisit de se poser à Cardiff, la ville où il ne se passait jamais rien, excepté les fréquentes apparitions d'extra-terrestres.

Il sentait le poison brûler dans ses veines, son sang s'enflammait sous l'effet des toxines. Il avait besoin de prendre l'un des antidotes qu'il gardait pour des occasions comme celle-ci dans l'armoire à pharmacie de sa chambre.

-Je t'ai connu en meilleur forme, commenta Jack.

-Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de...Aide-moi à atteindre ma chambre.

Par chance le Tardis – qui sentait la détresse de son Seigneur du Temps – réorganisa les pièces pour placer la chambre tout au début du couloir principal, ce bon vieux Tardis, toujours prêt à lui rendre service.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte ,ornée du bâton d'Hippocrate, de l'armoire, attrapa une boite en carton et s'assit sur le lit, connaissant par avance les effets secondaires du traitement qu'il s'apprêtait à s'administrer.

L'ex-agent du temps qui s'était adossé au bureau, recouvert de tellement de livres qu'il était devenu impossible de voir la couleur du bois, regardait l'intérieur de la salle d'un air curieux. A l'époque où il voyageait avec Rose et le Docteur celui-ci avait toujours refusé – malgré son insistance – de lui montrer sa chambre.

-C'est galérer de te voir autant pour régler la situation, en te voyant arriver je pensais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, voir d'heures, mais au final il a encore fallu vingt jours de luttes. J'avais plus l'habitude de te voir sauver le monde en un claquement de doigt, comme avec ces nanogènes ou avec ce Slitheen qui voulait faire exploser la terre pour en revendre les morceaux.

Le Docteur avala l'un des cachets contenu dans la boite et sentit aussitôt toute sensation disparaître dans ses jambes.

-La dernière fois que j'ai voulu sauver le monde, ça m'a pris plus d'un an et au final ce n'est pas grâce à moi si le plan a fonctionné.

Le regard du leader de Torchwood s'assombrit, même si ils faisaient désormais partie d'une réalité alternative, les événements de cette année avaient laissé des traces.

-Comment est-il ?

-Il est toujours aussi borné et refuse de parler.

Jack tenta une plaisanterie pour défendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est un Seigneur du Temps après tout.

-Et tu connais beaucoup de Seigneur du Temps ?

-Deux, et les deux sont têtus comme des mules.

Le Docteur fut secoué d'un rire qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, il lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge orange vive accrochée au mur, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Jack, il y a un problème, je crois que j'ai oublié de régler l'horloge interne du Tardis pour compresser le temps, je ne pensais pas m'absenter aussi longtemps...

Il savait que ce qu'il voulait demander à son ami n'allait pas lui plaire.

-...Va le voir s'il te plaît, moi je ne peux pas, mes jambes ne répondront pas temps que l'anti-poison est en train de nettoyer mes cellules.

L'ex-agent du temps s'apprêta à déblatérer une liste de raison longue comme son bras sur « pourquoi il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en fasse, et qu'il était quasiment impossible de rendre le Maître plus détraqué qu'il ne l'était déjà », mais se ravisa en voyant l'alien à deux cœurs lui faire son regard « s'il te plaît, je te revaudrais ça le jour où tu me demanderas une faveur...Tant qu'elle n'est pas sexuelle ».

Jack fit quand même savoir son désaccord avant de quitter la pièce.

En passant devant l'une des chambres d'évacuation, il fut tenter d'y jeter la clef que le docteur lui avait confié pour que le petit objet métallique soit perdu dans l'espace.

Mais comme disait le Docteur « son vaisseau, ses règles » et si il estimait que le Maître avait droit à une chance de rédemption...

Jack hésité de nouveau sur le pas de la porte, il pouvait toujours retourner sur ses pas et faire croire au Docteur qu'il avait bien pris des nouvelles de son homologue Seigneur du Temps comme cela lui avait été demandé. Comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de lutter contre son envie d'encastrer ses phalanges dans la mâchoire de son ancien tortionnaire, ou de lui briser la nuque.

Autant se débarrasser de cette corvée vite fait.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, la main posée sur la crosse de son arme, prêt à l'utiliser en cas de problèmes, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour tuer mais pouvait asséner un choc électrique suffisamment puissant pour assommer quelqu'un.

Les narines du Seigneur du Temps frémirent et une lueur démente s'alluma dans son regard maladif lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, il claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un rythme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et pencha sa tête sur le coté.

-Oh mais voilà qu'il m'envoie son phénomène de foire.

L'homme du cinquante-et-unième siècle se força à ne pas céder à la provocation.

-Ferme-la.

-Tu te souviens de nos petites séances sur le Valiant ? Du nombre de fois où je t'ai tué, c'était amusant n'est-ce pas ? On peut continuer à jouer qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Et cette fois on inverse les rôles. C'est une bonne idée n'est-ce pas ? Un coup rapide en plein cœur, un pour chaque, je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Tu es fou.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit en levant ses pouces en l'air avec enthousiasme.

-Affirmatif !

L'air était vicié, malsain. Jack estima qu'il avait passé assez de temps ici.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda innocemment le Maître comme si il parlait à un ami et non à la personne qu'il avait torturé à mort plusieurs fois par jour pendant un an.

Jack remarqua le sang coagulé collé à ses cheveux, les griffures sur ses joues et la mousse protectrice réduite en miettes et éparpillée sur le sol. Il empêcha le Seigneur du Temps de lui sauter – littéralement – à la gorge en le repoussant avec le plus de violence possible. Son agresseur tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée après le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. L'ancien agent du temps en profita pour sortir.

-Reviens là erreur de la nature, monstre de foire, reviens là, c'est ton maître qui te l'ordonne.

Jack pouvait encore le Maître vociférer dans sa cellule, il décida de l'ignorer.

-Reviens ! Jack !

L'ignorer, il devait l'ignorer.

Le retour fut bien plus rapide, peut-être parce qu'il n'était plus partagé entre sa haine pour le Maître et son amitié pour le Docteur, ces deux choses ne devraient même pas être incompatibles d'ailleurs.

-Alors ?

Le Docteur s'était déchaussé et tentait péniblement de remuer ses orteils.

-Toujours là, le Tardis n'a pas largué sa cellule.

« Malheureusement » se retint d'ajouter Jack, puis il se rendit compte que son ami le fixait du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Du sang, il y a du sang sur ta chemise, il y en avait pas avant.

-Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est...

Et merde. Il connaissait suffisamment le Docteur pour savoir ce qui allait suivre.

-Va le chercher s'il te plaît.

-Non j'irais pas le chercher.

Les deux voyageurs du temps avaient parlé de concert. Il fallut au Docteur de longues minutes pour convaincre Jack, de longue minute au cours des quelles il avait du déballer bon nombre de ses méthodes de persuasion, mais il avait finit par réussir.

Il se releva, calant son dos contre le dossier du lit.

Jack revint au bout de quelque minutes en tenant tant bien que mal un Seigneur du Temps hyperactif qui tentait d'échapper à son emprise.

Oh ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de partir aussi longtemps.

Le Docteur pouvait sentir le mélange de colère et de peur qui tourbillonnait dans l'esprit du Maître, de quoi le rendre encore plus dangereux, pour les autres, et pour lui-même.

Une secousse inattendue de la part du Tardis permit au Seigneur du Temps renégat d'échapper à l'emprise de l'agent du temps, il se rua aussitôt sur son geôlier.

Le Docteur eu le souffle coupé lorsque le premier coup l'atteignit, en temps normal il aurait accusé cela sans broncher mais son corps était encore affaibli de sa dernière bataille.

Le second coup le fit grimacer.

Après le troisième il sentit le sang s'écouler de son nez.

Le quatrième fut relativement faible, sans doute parce que son agresseur tentait de résister à Jack qui essayait de le tirer en arrière.

Le Maître avait planté ses ongles dans son bras et s'efforçait de ne pas lâcher prise, il devait continuer de le faire, il devait continuer de frapper le docteur, il devait continuer jusqu'à ce que les tambours lui disent d'arrêter, il devait continuer.

Au moment où Jack allait avoir raison de la résistance du Maître, le Docteur lui fit signe de laisser faire, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent d'eux-même, faiblissant de minute en minute et les derniers ne furent que des tapes portées mollement.

-Ca va mieux ?

Le Maître le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête dans un mouvement presque imperceptible.


End file.
